


Melt My Heart

by UnicornPopcorn14



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Basically platonic, Friendship, Gen, Not romantic in any way!, Super short like OMG, Sweetness, Title and summary are dramatic but istg the fic is just stupid, and cute, fic request, i love them, they're both dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25963258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornPopcorn14/pseuds/UnicornPopcorn14
Summary: What would you do if you want to know whether or not your friend truly enjoys your company, but you’re afraid that they’ll give you a negative response…?Yeah, Donnie has no idea.Requested by Evil Mao Mao! I-I mean@bastardbeewoman!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	Melt My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> “-Younger April and Donnie, Donnie scared of asking her if they are best friends bc he feels like it but he’s scared she doesn’t like him the same” -[@bastardbeewoman](https://twitter.com/bastardbeewoman?s=20)

“Allllright!” April, the fourteen year old girl, cheers while holding on her freshly-made ice cream cone, “Thanks for payin’ for it, Donnie!” She turns to the hooded turtle beside her with a big smile.

“It’s no probble.” Donatello says with a just as big but less enthusiast smile, “I’ve been saving quite a bit money lately for futurely crucial needs.”

April chuckles as they both make their way towards an unoccupied bench, “This is not so ‘crucial’, you know? It’s just some ice cream. I can live without it.”

Donnie’s smile falls, “Well, forgive me for considering your desires pivotal. I shall from now on give little care for what you look at with sparkly eyes. Give me that!” He playfully reaches for April’s ice cream.

“Hey!” April smiles as she dodges, “Okaaaay, I get your point. Thank you a. _lot_ , Donnie.” She rolls her eyes.

“That’s more like it.” They finally sit on the bench, and both of them start enjoying their favorite flavored cream, watching the humans pass by before them.

Silence takes them for a while, which makes Donnie pause at the cone before him, a thought, like many other thoughts, plays out in his head,

“I mean, we’re friends, right?”

“Huh?” April turned to her companion with an eyebrow raised.

“Oh.” Donnie’s head perks up, “Oh, did I say that out loud?” He keeps sweating out of nervousness.

April is unfazed, her eyes closing halfway, “Yup. Ya did. Now what’s that all about?”

“I will tell you. But firstly you should eat your flavored cream, or it will become liquefied and thus wasting my precious money.”

“That guy.” April says to herself quietly with another pair of eyes rolling, “Puttin up a brave front.”

“I _heard_ that.” Donnie, feeling offended, grits his teeth while saying.

“And here he is, changing the subject.” April calmly says while licking her ice cream, with one eye open and a smirk.

“G-” Donnie says, eye twitching, “GAH alright. Now please stay silent! I’m about to have an unfeigned moment, here.”

April nods her head in understanding and some seriousness, much to Donnie’s satisfaction. She knows how hard it is for him to do said action, and so she doesn’t take it as a joke.

The purple-lover takes a big breath, then exhales. Grasping with one hand the drawstring dangling from his hood, he pulls it, for only a little bit of his face is shown to April. His stare is fixated on the purple ice cream, whatever flavor that is, and his shell contacts with the bench’s back rest, giving him composure.

“Throughout the years we’ve spent time together, whether it was with my brothers or not, I’ve always… you know? Wondered what we are. Since none of us, and-by-that-I-mean-my-brothers-and-I, truly interacted with anyone outside of family, we have got little idea on how this whole ‘friendship’ works.” He pauses, while his hood is preventing him from seeing how April is staring at him with a ‘still-lost’ look.

Donnie continues contemplating on the cone, his thumb feeling the texture of the biscuit, “But as much as I am inexperienced in this whole situation, I still know that there’s another word that describes friendship, but is more whole-hearted and in earnest: Best friend.” He took a breath, “I value you as a friend, well, more than I can ever convey, and, honestly, I-do-feel-that-we-are-considered-bestfriends. But I am… _afraid…_ that-maybe-you-do-not-feel-the-same or just-see-my-brothers-way-more-interesting-than-me.” He rambles quickly then pulls the two drawstrings with enough force that makes the hood cover his whole face.

Unbeknownst to him, April has been smiling softly this whole time, and gives a quiet (non-mocking) chuckle, “Awww, Donnie. Don’t worry about it. God, this has been bothering you? I didn’t know you were such a softie.”

From behind the hood, comes out a muffled, “Shut up.”

April chuckles again, “No, but in all seriousness, I do think that the words you said were true. I mean, you’re the one who I relate to the most. And maybe, yeah, Leo can be funny, Raph can be caring, and Mikey can be such an adorable goofball; but you…”

Donnie slowly loosens the ropes to look at April, who wears a smile,

“…you are all of these things.”

Donnie face falls, “I’m an ‘adorable goofball’? How degrading.”

“Pfff, come on. You are acting just like one right now with that hoodie of yours.” April taunts.

The turtle rolls his eyes, “Point aside, you think that it’s… true? That we’re…” He trails.

“Absolutely!” April shouts with no hesitance, making Donnie turn to her in surprise, “We _are_ best friends! The best of the bestiest friends EVEEEEEEER!!!”

Donnie can’t help but beam softly at the other’s action, before feeling something unsettling dripping on his fingers. He turns to it, to discover that the ice cream has melted,

“UGH! GROSS!” He shoos with his hand.

April pauses, “EEEWWW! DONNIE, STOP MAKING IT GO EVERYWHERE!”

“I CAN’T. GET IT OFF!”

“A TISSUE! BRING A TISSUE!”

“YOUR JACKET WILL DO!”

“NO STOP! GET YOUR HAND AWAY FROM ME! DONNIE! NO! EEEEEEWW!”

The humans passing by stop to stare at the scenery.

The besties could’ve cared less, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Super short. :( But super sweet! :D (I hope…)
> 
> Hope ya liked it, [Bella](https://twitter.com/bastardbeewoman?s=20)! <3
> 
> Wanna make a request? Click [here](https://curiouscat.qa/UniPopcorn1414)!
> 
> Contact me on Twitter! You can find me [@UniPopcorn1414](https://twitter.com/UniPopcorn1414)! <3


End file.
